


Before You Go

by Nikki_Sapphire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Kinda dominate Tsukki, Kinda?, Kuroo is a tease, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Roommates, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Sapphire/pseuds/Nikki_Sapphire
Summary: Kuroo is leaving for a volleyball game over the weekend and he wants one more thing before he has to leave.





	Before You Go

Tsukishima rolled over, trying his best to ignore his annoying boyfriend. Still, the black-haired male wasn’t giving up tonight. He had been bugging him for the past ten minutes, but he was determined not to give in. 

  
“Please Tsukki?” Kuroo asked for the third time at least. “I’ll let you cuddle with me afterwards.”

  
Tsukishima snorted. “Is that supposed to tempt me?”

  
“Tsukki, how rude! You’ve wounded me!” Kuroo cried dramatically before wrapping his arm around the blond’s waist.

  
“Fine,” he said finally while forcing himself not to look at Kuroo. “If it’ll get you to shut your mouth.”

  
Kuroo grinned. “Oh, you know how to shut me up,” he said suggestively and pulled the taller of the two closer to him. Tsukki ignored him, instead turning himself back over and laying a soft kiss on his lips. Kuroo smiled into the kiss, glad he had finally won him over. He knew Tsukishima was tired from all his college classes, but their schedules wouldn’t alline again for another couple days. He needed a little something before he had to leave for his weekend volleyball game.

  
“Mhm,” Tsukki hummed into the kiss as it grew more heated. Kuroo let the blond take over the kisses, allowing him to let the heat build. Kuroo opened his mouth a little, hopefully edging Tsukki to move a little fast.

  
“Wanna go slow tonight?” Kuroo asked, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth.

  
“For now,” Tsukki answered as Kuroo let his hands wander under his navy blue shirt. He traced the outline of his spine, brushing his thumbs over the barely there bones. Tsukishima hummed, pulling himself closer to Kuroo and resting his chin on his shoulder.

  
“Feel nice?” Kuroo practically purred in his ear, his fingers running up his sides and onto his chest. Tsukishima kissed him deeply in response, allowing his fingers to circle his nipple teasingly. The blond moaned quietly, letting his own fingers tug at Kuroo’s shirt.

  
“This needs to come off,” he murmured and Kuroo sat up, allowing Tsukishima to do as he pleased. He took off his glasses and started slowly unbuttoning Kuroo’s shirt as the black-haired male watched. Kuroo was the one truly in charge, but he would let Tsukki pretend for a little while that he was more dominant than he actually was. Kuroo continued to kiss him occasionally and he moved to remove Tsukki’s shirt.

  
“You know, for someone who wasn’t up for sex minutes ago, you’re sure into this,” Kuroo teased once their shirts and pants were finally tossed off somewhere. Tsukki snorted.

  
“Mhm, but at least I’m not the one dripping already,” he teased back, brushing his palm against Kuroo's growing erection. He stiffened, a moan almost falling out of his mouth. “Look at you, hard already and I’ve barely touched you.”

  
Kuroo peered at him intently, hunger showing visibly in his eyes. Without a word, his pushed the other down and attacked his neck, leaving dark red marks in his wake. Tsukki squirmed.

  
“I think someone needs to learn his place,” he nearly growled. “Teasing me like this, what’s gotten into you?” He asked rhetorically as he trailed hickeys down his neck and chest.

  
“A-ah, K-kuroo,” he moaned as Kuroo laid more kisses and marks down his chest. He let out another moan as he crawled on top of him fully, rocking his hips down and making Tsukishima fist dark hair.

  
“Something wrong?” He kissed dowards until he reached the edge of his boxers. He nipped and sucked on his hipbone, tugging at his boxers before letting it snap across fresh marks. Tsukishima gripped his hair even tighter, wanting nothing more than for him to reach down and-

  
“P-please!” He gasped as deft fingers ran across his crotch. “Kuroo, you’re b-being mean,” he groaned as he continued to tease him.

  
“I know I am Tsukki. You said you wanted slow, right? I’m going to make sure you feel so good,” he purred, “just enough until you can’t bare it anymore.” Tsukishima groaned, bucking his hips up in the search for friction. “Should I edge you tonight? Make you feel so good and just before you go over, I take everything away from you? You look so cute when you whine and squirm, Tsukki,” Kuroo emphasised by tugging his boxers.

  
“Please no,” Tsukishima groaned, letting the other male remove his last article of clothing. “Make me come idiot.”

  
“Hm, do you deserve to come Tsukki? After you leaving me so hard?” He asked as he finally gave him some sweet friction. Kuroo thumb brushed over his slit and Tsukki moaned louder than before. “I’ll let you come,” he said.

  
Tsukishima snapped his head up in surprise. “Really?”

  
“Yes, but you have to suck me off first,” he said with a wide grin. “Then I’ll fill you up.”

  
The blond groaned at the thought. He could already feel himself being stretched, already feeling fuller and fuller. He wanted to feel warm and overwhelmed but just as he developed deeper into the thought, Kuroo cursed.

  
“Shit, we ran out of lube last time didn’t we?”

  
Tsukishima wanted to hit his head against the wall. “Ugh you’re right.”

  
Kuroo smiled at him and kissed him firmly. “Doesn’t matter. I can still get you off and make you feel so good. I haven’t given you a blowjob in a while, huh?” The dark-haired male asked and Tsukki, gaining a sudden bit of confidence, pushed Kuroo back down on the bed. His feline-like eyes were wide in surprise.

  
“Fine, but I’m getting you off first.”

  
Kuroo laughed. “Sure, sure. So eager aren’t we- ngh,” Kuroo moaned as Tsukki sunk down on his cock. He started teasingly, playing his tip and sucking on his head. Kuroo threaded his fingers through blond curls, daring himself to look at his boyfriend sucking him off.

  
“F-fuck,” he moaned as Tsukki went down a little deeper, his fist wrapping around the bit he couldn’t reach and slowly jerking off. He couldn’t have Kuroo come this early. He tongued at his slit, one of Kuroo’s most sensitive spots, before bobbing up and down. He started getting a rhythm down.

  
“U-uhn… feels so f-fucking good Tsukki,” he moaned as he picked up the pace. “You love to suck my cock don’t you?”

  
Tsukishima moaned, sending vibrating onto his shaft and Kuroo threw his head back. It feel so good, it felt like he was in heaven. He gasped when he finally allowed himself to look down at the blond between his legs. He was sucking away diligently, his cheeks hollowed around his dick and eyes scrunched up in determination.

  
“Mhm, fuck… Tsukki, I- I’m going come- fuck!” He gasped as Tsukki looked up at him with a mouthful of his cock. He sunk deeper on his cock, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he bobbed up and down, nearly taking Kuroo’s entire length in.

  
“C-... Coming… Coming!” Kuroo let a loud moan, his hips bucking up as Tsukishima hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder as warmth filled his mouth. He carefully tried to swallow and lazily pumped the last bits of cum in his mouth. Kuroo shivered when his tongue teased his slit.

  
“Good?” Tsukishima asked cheekily, still playing with Kuroo’s overstimulated cock. He shivered and bucked up, gasping as Tsukki continued to suck on his tip.

  
“O-oh god, f-fucking!” Kuroo moaned. The extra stimulation was teetering over the line of pleasure and pain. He watched Tsukishima pull off his dick with a pop and Kuroo nearly sighed in relief.

  
“Feeling up to round two?” Tsukishima asked, his own cock still painful pulsating and dripping.

  
Kuroo gave him a lazy grin. “Always,” he purred as Tsukishima laid himself down on the bed. He gave the blond another short kiss, not caring that he could taste himself a little bit. Kuroo pulled away first and shifted himself lower, lining himself up with his crotch. He always thought Tsukki had a nice dick, a little longer than average and a nice pink color. He kissed his tip.

  
“Kuroo, c’mon,” Tsukishima nearly whined, bucking his hips up a little.

  
“Pushy, pushy." Kuroo traced his fingers across hip bones and nipped there, leaving little red marks. He could already hear Tsukki complaining to him about all the hickies. He had really overdone it today, but might as well add more at this point.

  
Tsukishima squirmed and moaned quietly at the addition of new bites on his hips and thighs. Kuroo continued to make a mess of his skin until Tsukki finally grabbed his hair and tugged hard. The dark-haired male gasped, staring up at the blond in shock.

  
“Are you going to suck my cock or not?” He practically growled, giving his boyfriend’s hair another tug.

  
“God,” he moaned. “I will now,” he said and wrapped his lips around his pre-come covered tip. Tsukishima moaned as he swirled his toungue around his head, only focusing on the plump flesh there. Even now Kuroo was teasing him, driving him insane with little kitten licks. He groaned as he tongued at his slit.

  
“F-fuck, Kuroo…!” He moaned loudly as the other male finally sunk lower. Between the two, Tsukki always thought he gave better blowjobs but he had more practice than Kuroo. Still, his sloppiness felt amazing and he picked up on Tsukki’s own tricks rather quickly. He threw his head back as the other sunk lower and lower until he had engulfed Tsukki’s entire length. He stared down at him in pure lust and shock.

  
“G-god Kuroo, you’re doing so fucking good, taking me all the way,” he spewed as Kuroo held himself there, hollowing his cheeks and moaning. Tsukishima moved his hands from fisting the sheets to Kuroo’s hair, playing with it and tugging gently. He knew how much Kuroo loved to have his hair pulled.

  
Kuroo gasped for breath when he came up, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Tsukki gave his a gentle kiss on his forehead as the other tried to catch his breath.

  
“Too much?” Tsukishima asked in concern, rubbing his boyfriend’s cheek and ignoring his needy cock. Kuroo shook his head.

  
“N-no, just…need a moment,” he said, still breathing heavily as Tsukki kissed down his neck.

  
“You’re doing so well, making me feel so good,” he whispered softly in his ear. Kuroo was never the one for deep throating and had only been able to do it a few times and each one required a little down time. Still, Tsukishima didn’t care. “You feel so good around my cock,” he said in a low voice, nipping at his boyfriend’s ear.

  
Kuroo moaned quietly, his breathing now returning to normal. “Okay, I think I’m ready,” he said and started pumping Tsukki’s length. Tsukishima moaned quietly as he went back to teasing his head before bobbing his head. This time, he wasn’t messing around as he bobbed quickly, twisting the rest of his cock with his hand.

  
“K-kuroo, f-fuck!” Tsukishima cried and writhed at the sudden stimulation. It felt so good to have his warm mouth on him again. The way he was sucking him so tightly was driving him crazy. It didn’t take long before he felt heat quickly building low in his stomach.

  
“Gonna come, a-ah, fuck! You’re so good at this,” he moaned as Kuroo picked up the pace, twisting his cock even more and sucking harder. Tsukishima saw stars as he gasped, his hips thrusting up once as he spilled into Kuroo’s mouth. The other gagged a little, pulling back and milking the last bits of cum out of his him.

  
“How was that?” Kuroo asked breathless, pulling himself on top of his boyfriend. Tsukki let out a little whine as their still sensitive cocks rubbed against one another.

  
“Fine,” Tsukki said stubbornly and punched Kuroo in the shoulder. “You’re hard again already?” He asked in disbelief.

  
Kuroo laughed. “Of course, you always make me hot and bothered.”

  
Now out of the heat of the moment, Tsukishima couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. Stupid Kuroo. “Shut up,” he huffed but pulled the other closer. Kuroo practically purred, his post orgasm bliss making him feel sleepy. Still, his dick was edging him to do something.

  
“Wanna handjob?” Tsukishima muttered, his cheeks pink from both embarrassment and his orgasm.

   
“Mhm, I got it but thank you,” Kuroo said and rolled off to the side. Tsukishima watched as his boyfriend took his own cock in his hand, gently pumping and lazily seeking his high. “Enjoying the show?” Kuroo had to tease.

  
“Mhm, yeah. It’s a nice view.”

  
Kuroo gave him his classic grin and sped his hand up faster. It wasn’t long before he was coming, just a little of cum was left in his system. Kuroo sighed in satisfaction, stretching out his limbs.

  
“Fuck that was nice,” he breathed out and glanced at Tsukki. His boyfriend’s face was beet red, his gazing avoiding his. Kuroo smiled and gave him a long deep kiss before hopping out of bed.

  
“Where are you going?” Tsukishima asked, his own tiredness becoming more prominent in his voice.

  
Kuroo didn’t answer but came back with two face cloths. They spent the next couple minutes carefully washing each other off, shivering at the warmth brushing against their still sensitive cocks. Kuroo loved the extra sensitivity, but he made sure to wash Tsukki up quickly so his boyfriend wouldn’t suffer. Once they were done, Kuroo tossed the cloths on the floor and kissed his boyfriend again deeply.

  
“Now are you sated?” Tsukishima asked teasingly.

  
“Yeah, I think I am,” Kuroo responded and traced patterns over marks and forming hickies. “Love you,” he murmured quietly, resting his face against Tsukishima’s neck.

  
Tsukki rolled his eyes. “Love you too, but if you put any more hickies on my neck I’m going to kick you off the bed.”


End file.
